Volver a empezar
by Himiko Uzumaki
Summary: Kagami se despidió de Kuroko alegando que quería llegar a casa antes de que Alex decidiera dormir desnuda en su cama. Se marchó no sin antes despeinar al chico en un acto afectivo que hizo gruñir por lo bajo a Aomine. Aokuro.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece ni la imagen usada para la portada de este fanfic. El crédito para sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencia: Posible OCC, errores ortográficos y... un pésimo titulo.**

Aomine había salido de paseo por su propia cuenta, era necesario tomarse un respiro del acoso constante y la, a veces innecesaria, preocupación de Satsuki. Visitaba las canchas de baloncesto del parque, solo miraba ya que unirse a algún partido solo arrojaría un resultado más que obvio, tomarse las cosas con calma y mirar eran un alivio más que suficiente.

Ese día en especial se escapó de la chica de enorme busto después de que esta, junto a Kise, había comenzado a hablar hasta por los codos de Tetsuya, esa voz a veces hasta chillona, junto al infantil tono que tomaba Ryouta eran más que suficientes para ponerlo de los nervios. El rubio se sabía de memoria la rutina del día a día de Kuroko, si fuese un poco más analista como Momoi, seguro que ya tendría un horario y un calendario perfectamente calibrado para crear _casualidades_… era repugnante.

Alegando necesitar una bebida, salió de su propia casa y echó a correr lejos de los dos acosadores de su antigua sombra. Aun tenia la charla metida en lo más profundo de su mente, y como, cada que el peliceleste salía a colación lo hacía también el pelirrojo, eran demasiado unidos, como si estuviesen adheridos con pegamento, "como si realmente fueran luz y sombra" pensó no sin cierta molestia y un mal sabor de boca.

No era especialmente aficionado de la comida rápida, solo pensó en comprarse una bebida e ir tranquilamente a su casa con la esperanza de que a esas horas, las visitas indeseadas se hubieran marchado ya; el lugar era tranquilo, todo hasta que una molesta voz comenzó a escucharse rompiendo la tranquilidad y de paso, llevándose la tranquilidad de Daiki.

Se giró entre molesto e incrédulo, y allí, en una mesa junto a la ventana, en _esa_ mesa, se encontraba un muy molesto pelirrojo gritándole a su acompañante, y al moreno le pareció ver, por un momento, una imagen diferente, podía escuchar su propia voz, riendo bastante fuerte y a su compañero de equipo compartir una sonrisa, parpadeo y la imagen no podía ser más distinta.

Kuroko seguía bebiendo su malteada apenas cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una que delataba cierta incomodidad, si Kagami seguía gritando, los echarían y al peliazul realmente le gustaban las malteadas de ese lugar. Sus celestes ojos pasaron rápidamente de Kagami a la figura que estaba detrás de este, el pelirrojo se giró de inmediato mirando a Aomine con cierta sorpresa mientras este le devolvía una expresión que oscilaba entre el fastidio y la molestia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin ninguna clase de saludo previo Taiga, Daiki bufó y se dirigió a Tetsuya como si el tigre de Seirin no estuviera presente.

-Tú realmente no cambias tus hábitos.

-También me da gusto verte Aomine-kun –Añadió Kuroko bastante divertido aunque sin cambiar la expresión, solo habría que ver la cara que tenía Kagami para morirse de la risa.

Entre gruñidos el pelirrojo se dedicó a comer ignorando a los ex miembros de Teikou que hablaban sobre sus últimas actividades.

Era algo verdaderamente incómodo para los tres, Aomine llegó a considerar la posibilidad de marcharse, y lo haría de no ser que esa había sido la primera oportunidad de hablar con Kuroko en un mes después de los torneos y demás. Las vacaciones las pasaría con Satsuki esquiando en nieve a petición de la chica y no podría ver a su antiguo compañero por un buen rato.

Le molestaba ver como ambos chicos, el 10 y 11 de Seirin, salían a comer incluso los fines de semana, ¿era necesario que estuvieran siempre juntos?

Kagami por su lado, una vez terminó de comer se dedicó a escuchar la plática entre los dos jóvenes, y a participar en ella cada tanto y su participación siempre terminaba con alguna clase de insulto a su lentitud y estupidez por parte de alguno de los dos. El pelirrojo observaba atentamente a Kuroko, como, aunque apenas se notaba, el pequeño se encontraba sumamente feliz de poder hablar con Aomine.

Kagami Taiga era un idiota sin remedio, incluso él sabía eso, también era muy lento para comprender muchas cosas, su intuición solo era buena durante el baloncesto, con todo eso, era un buen chico aunque luciera malencarado la mayor parte del tiempo, y había aceptado, no sin un pequeño escándalo e inclusive algo de curiosidad, el hecho de que a su amigo le gustaba Aomine Daiki, más bien, de que su sombra seguía enamorado de su antigua luz.

¿Qué era lo que le había sorprendido? Que su mejor amigo en Japón, era gay, eso había sido sorpresivo porque no se había dado cuenta hasta que el chico le hizo la aclaración durante una de sus tantos paseos juntos. También le había sorprendido el tener conocimiento sobre la relación amorosa que Daiki y Tetsuya habían mantenido en secundaria y que terminó casi al tiempo que el muchacho había abandonado al equipo, pero le permitió entender el porqué de los sentimientos de frustración, coraje y tristeza que Kuroko había tenido hacia Aomine. Pudo comprender a su vez, cuan importante había sido para Kuroko que Kagami le hubiese ayudado a derrotar al moreno.

Entendía también el hecho de que el peliceleste no había dejado de amar a Aomine y por lo tanto, que ese pequeño encuentro sorpresivo lo había hecho feliz. Y decidido a realizar su buena obra del día, mientras los tres salían del local de comida rápida, Kagami se despidió de Kuroko alegando que quería llegar a casa antes de que Alex decidiera dormir desnuda en su cama. Se marchó no sin antes despeinar al chico en un acto afectivo que hizo gruñir por lo bajo a Aomine.

Una vez solos, se decidieron a pasear por las canchas de baloncesto, la mayoría ya vacías una vez caía la noche. La luz artificial le confería al lugar cierto aire de intimidad. Caminaron un buen rato hasta que Kuroko tuvo que detenerse a tirar el vaso vacio donde antes hubiese un litro de malteada de vainilla.

-En serio que es idiota…-comentó Aomine mirando a Kuroko que suspiró y asintió agregando a su vez.

-Pero no es el único que conozco que es así.

Se miraron un buen rato sin decir nada y Kuroko volvió a hablar con ese monótono tono de voz.

-Sé de tu viaje próximamente, espero que te diviertas, Aomine-kun.

-… Satsuki te dijo ¿eh?...gracias, supongo –comentó algo frustrado, no podía esperar nada, pero al menos quería ver algo de desilusión en los ojos de su ex pareja.

-Me invitó, dijo que pensaba que era bueno que pasara más tiempo con Aomine-kun pero la entrenadora ya tiene un itinerario para las vacaciones así que tuve que declinar la oferta.

Aomine comenzó a procesar las palabras de Kuroko y aún así no pudo captar la indirecta que Kuroko pretendió lanzarle sin éxito al parecer.

Ya era tarde, y eventualmente ambos tendrían que ir a casa, el miembro de Touou aún pensaba la manera para mantener más tiempo al pequeño consigo y no tardó en sugerirle una práctica de tiros.

Kuroko seguía siendo malo, pero encestaba más canastas y tal parecía que ahora estaba esforzándose en poder saltar más alto, le pareció nuevamente atractiva la forma en que Kuroko se esforzaba por ser mejor cada vez, desde que estaba en Seirin había mejorado demasiado, se veía feliz.

-Tetsuya,…parece que te esfuerzas más desde que estas con Seirin…y con Bakagami.

-¿por qué piensas eso?

Kuroko le miró un buen rato, Aomine parecía querer decir algo, y lo hizo, entre dientes y con cierta molestia pero lo hizo.

-…luces mucho más feliz desde que lo hiciste tu luz… es como si te esforzaras lo triple, y además, pasas tanto tiempo con él…-gruñó un poco ante esto último.- Lo idiota se puede pegar, Tetsu.

No lo encaró mientras hablaba, de haberlo hecho habría notado que Kuroko fruncia el ceño y sujetaba con fuerza el balón entre sus manos; lo lanzó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Aomine, el balón le habría dado de lleno en el rostro.

-Y piensas que es por que salgo con Kagami-kun ¿cierto?... Aomine-kun, tú también puedes llegar a ser demasiado idiota además de lento.

-¿ha?

El peliceleste suspiró mientras se encaminaba para salir de la cancha, molesto, Daiki avanzo a zancadas hasta él y lo tomó de la playera antes de que quedara fuera de su alcance.

-¿qué tratas de decirme? Solo apunto lo obvio, te convertiste en su sombra, ¿qué es lo que debo de pensar?

-Aomine-kun, si yo saliera con Kagami-kun, y conociendo lo obstinado y competitivo que puede llegar a ser, ¿crees que me dejaría estar a solas con mi antigua pareja?

-…bueno, él es idiota…-comentó Aomine aún molesto y notando que Kuroko parecía exasperado.

El muchacho se soltó del agarre del más alto y lo miró largo rato antes de hacer una seña con su mano pidiendo que se acercara, el moreno se inclinó y en cuanto quedo al alcance de Tetsu, este le soltó tremendo bofetón, Aomine iba a gritarle en su cara hasta de lo que se iba a morir pero la intención murió en cuanto se percató de que el muchacho lucia dolido.

-Yo sigo gustando de ti, Aomine-kun, me esforcé tanto para vencerte, para traerte de regreso, le estoy agradecido a Kagami-kun, ciertamente él es mi nueva luz, pero tu eres la persona que me gusta.

Aomine estaba sorprendido, y algo intimidado de tanta seriedad ante esas palabras, y porque no decirlo, se sentía aliviado de escucharlo, que él aún le quería, después de todo el daño hecho, incluso tras pensar que era pedir demasiado. Aomine bufó sonriendo ladeado mientras tomaba el rostro y acercar el rostro de SU Tetsu para besarlo, y cuando se disponía a tomar nuevamente esos labios que antes ya habían sido suyos, una pequeña mano le impidió proceder.

Kuroko le miraba algo disgustado.

-¿qué?

-estoy molesto contigo, Aomine-kun.

-¿eh?... ¿y?...

-Y actualmente no estamos saliendo, agradecería que no seas tan maleducado.

-¿QUÉ? …pero acabas de decir que…

-Me gustas, pero no estamos saliendo, no puedes ir por ahí besando a las personas Aomine-kun, no es educado.

-…lo que tú quieres es que te diga… que aún me gustas.

Kuroko sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

-sí, eso por un lado, yo quiero volver a salir con Aomine-kun… pero considero que lo adecuado es que te esfuerces un poco más. Nos vemos después Aomine-kun, buen viaje.

Y con una facilidad salió de allí tranquilamente dejando al moreno con un leve rubor en las mejillas y la sensación de que le faltaba algo.

…

Al día siguiente, mientras viajaba con Satsuki en el tren que les llevaría a su destino vacacional, no paró de mensajearle a Tetsu, contento de ver sus sobrios mensajes, "justo como él lo diría" pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un par de minutos más tarde una llamada ingresó a su celular, era el número de Tetsu, se levantó para dirigirse a un vagón vacio a contestar, que decir que la felicidad se borró de su rostro siendo suplida por una ira incontenible.

Al otro lado de la línea, Kagami le gritaba al pretendiente de su mejor amigo para que los dejara entrenar tranquilamente, tantos mensajes habían colmado la paciencia de Riko que había advertido que una interrupción más le costaría al dúo estrella lo triple del entrenamiento.


End file.
